


Beginnings

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synesthesia like empathy, color and smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Bridge couldn't remember how it had started. Well, he could, but he didn't like to, so he'd drag his fingers over the walls and obliterate it in bursts of colored smoke that made his eyes tear and his throat burn.

It started on his birthday, years and years ago. He could still remember the way disappointment and fear and anger snaked up through his hands, weighing him down. He couldn't even protest. His opened his mouth, spread his hands and nearly suffocated on the bitter institution tang. Doctors.

Doctor Tate asked him about beginnings and Bridge choked on acrid memories.


End file.
